


pizza

by tysunkete (aozu)



Series: log(minus 1) anthology [20]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozu/pseuds/tysunkete
Summary: For the prompt:31|In awe, the first time you realised it.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Lavi
Series: log(minus 1) anthology [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/886155
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted on 05/04/2016 on tumblr.

Kanda doesn’t say it out loud.

But it enough that the words even settle on his tongue, though he remains tight lipped and rooted to the spot when it almost slips through. There’s nothing in particular that leads up to this moment, he thinks, Lavi is still blabbering on about something he’s not listening to, hands gesturing wildly in the air with a pizza in one of those hands.

“—uu? Yuu?” Lavi peers at him, mouth half chewing his pizza slice. “Are you listening to me?”

“No,” Kanda answers honestly, snapping out of his daze. “Stop eating that shit, it’s disgusting.”

Lavi looks personally offended, stuffing the rest of the pizza into his mouth in defiance. “Your loss, whatever,” the redhead says, pulling the pizza box closer to him. “Anyway, as I was saying, I—“

Kanda tunes him out again, reflex maybe, from all the crap he’s been forced to suffer for the numerous years they’ve known each other, with just the resounding _oh_ in his head.

He can’t say he didn’t see this coming—Lenalee hasn’t been subtle about hinting there should be something between Lavi and him for years, Allen sometimes even explicitly mutters at him to just date Lavi already—but he also _didn’t_ fucking see this coming; sure he cares about the dumb redhead more than he’d like to admit, and Lavi is attractive, yeah, when’s the other is not doing some weird winking/blinking attempt and has his mouth firmly _shut,_ but that’s different from suddenly having an epiphany one day that he’s in _love_.

That his heart does this weird flippy thing when Lavi bites off another mouthful of that disgusting pizza slice. That he’d be happy if they were like just like this, together, fifty years on and Lavi talking his ears off while he pretends not to listen. Well he isn’t listening this time because he’s just in awe of his new found feelings. Or maybe he’s just in awe that he could fall for someone so…so…annoying and reliable and irritating and patient and, and—

“—Yuu, you’re zoning out again,” Lavi prods him with a frown, using his oily fingers on purpose. “What’s bothering Yuu?”

Kanda should really kill him for the stupid name pun, but he’s thrown off his curve too suddenly to react properly. “Nothing.”

“Mm,” Lavi hums indulging. “Well I’m here if you’re ready,” he says in a completely normal tone of voice. “Do you want me to talk more, or…?”

“What?”

“I said, do you want me to talk some more,” Lavi repeats slowly, eye flickering at him in concern. “You’ve been really out of it since I sat down here, I thought it might help if you stopped thinking about whatever you’re thinking so hard about. Your brain will die from overload at this rate, Yuu—“

“You asshole—”

“Just looking out for ya,” Lavi winks at him. “So. You wanna talk about it? Or you can have a pizza slice.”

Lavi waggles his eyebrows at him like there’s only two choices—Kanda snorts; talking about it? Maybe in another ten years.

He grabs a pizza slice.


End file.
